Sacrifice
by caracinous
Summary: Dieser Ort er weckte so viele Erinnerungen. Einst in Leidenschaft, nun im Krieg lebendig verbrannt. Beginn und Ende ihres gemeinsamen Weges...


Es ist soweit- meine erste deutsche Harry Potter Fanfic. Nur eine Short Story, aber immerhin. Aber ich will euch nicht gleich am Anfang mit meinem Gelaber auf die Nerven fallen, sonst drückt die Hälfte meiner potentiellen Leser schon vor dem Beginn der FF den Back-Button und das will ich natürlich vermeiden. Details, Hintergründe und Betteln um Reviews gibt's also erst nach der FF. ^^ 

Aber auf jeden Fall wünsch ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen....

_Disclaimer: Die Charaktere und das ganze Harry Potter Universum gehören einzig und allein J.K. Rowling. Sie ist deswegen Milliardärin und ,im Gegensatz dazu, bekomme ich für das hier keinen müden Cent._

_Des weiteren habe ich mich bei dem wunderschönen Lied „Sacrifice" von Lacrimosa bedient._

_Ich entschuldige mich hiermit bei J.K. sowie der Band Lacrimosa, das ich ihre Werke in eine so miese FF(*alle leser treten den rückzug an*) presse. _

***

**Sacrifice**  
  


_  
Ich - ich war schon einmal hier  
   
_Kaum mehr als eine Ruine des einst so stolzen Schlosses war geblieben. Selbst von der Lichtung, zu der er sie gebracht hatte, konnte man den Rauch aufsteigen sehen. Der Geruch von Blut verfolgte ihn, wehte vom Schlachtfeld herüber, entwich ihrem einst so makellosen Körper. Dieser Ort - er weckte so viele Erinnerungen. Einst in Leidenschaft, nun im Krieg lebendig verbrannt. Beginn und Ende ihres gemeinsamen Weges...

_Ihr - schient fern zerbrechlich mir_

Die Schlacht hatte getobt, schon immer hatte er gewusst, dass es einmal so kommen würde. Doch mit der Grausamkeit, mit der dieser letzte Kampf stattgefunden hatte, hatte niemand gerechnet. Unzählige Tote und Verletzte... 

All die namenlosen Opfer aber waren ihm egal. Nur sie, ihr letzter Lebensfunke war wichtig. Sie war dem Tod geweiht, sie beide wussten es. Es war ihr letzter Wunsch, den sie schwach, kaum vernehmbar gegen seine trockenen Lippen gehaucht hatte. Sie wollte hier sterben, fernab von allem. Gekämpft bis zum Äußersten, den Krieg gewonnen, doch das Wichtigste verloren. Die unzähligen Schreie verhallten ungehört von ihm. Ihre Kraft schwand dahin und seine Sinne nahmen nur noch sie war. Wie so oft, doch nun zum letzten Mal. 

_Hier - bist du allein mit mir  
  
_

Ihre wenigen glücklichen Tage schienen so weit entfernt. Stets hing ein bedrohlicher Schatten über ihnen, hatte vor allem sie leiden lassen. Die Schmerzen, die er empfunden hatte, wenn er sie so sah, waren ihm unbegreiflich gewesen. Starke Gefühle waren ihm schon immer verwehrt  geblieben. Weder hatte er sie bekommen, noch wirklich gewollt. Warum er ausgerechnet in den letzten Monaten seines Lebens mit ihnen gestraft wurde wusste er nicht. Er wusste auch nicht, ob es überhaupt eine Strafe gewesen war. Die Liebe und Leidenschaft die sie miteinander teilten waren das Grausamste und Schönste, was er je erlebt hatte und nun kniete er hier vor ihrem fast leblosen Körper, vor den Trümmern seines Lebens. 

_Wir - verbrennen lebend wir_

Damals um der Welt zu entkommen, zusammen zu sein, die wenigen Augenblicke zu genießen, die ihnen vergönnt waren; heute um auf ewig dem Leben zu entfliehen. Er spürte, wie sehr sie litt, auch wenn sie nicht mehr dazu fähig war, ihrem Schmerz Ausdruck zu verleihen. Gott, wie gerne würde er ihr all das ersparen, doch er konnte einfach nicht. Er brachte es einfach nicht fertig, sie zu töten. Welch himmlische Ironie, dass jemand wie er, der so viele Menschen umgebracht, so vielen Familien Leid zugefügt hatte, es nicht schaffte sie mit diesem einfachen Spruch zu erlösen. Schlimmer als jede Qual, die er je über sich hatte ergehen lassen müssen, aber, wie er wusste, seine gerechte Strafe. Sobald sie von ihm gegangen war, würde er ihr folgen. Doch allein lassen konnte er sie weder später noch jetzt. Er folterte sich mit ihrem Schmerz, den er nur ertrug, weil er wusste, dass sie bald wieder vereint sein würden. Ihre Zügen waren entspannt, ein sanftes Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen. Sie blickte ihm ein letztes mal tief in die Augen, dann verwehte ihr letzter Atemzug. 

Erst nach vielen Stunden fand man das lächelnde Paar in den Tiefen des Verbotenen Waldes.... 

***

Okay, das war's dann. Ich hoffe, es war nicht allzu grausam. *duck* Ich fand' s ziemlich kitschig und mir gefällt um ehrlich zu sein nicht wirklich. Warum ich es on stelle? Kurzschlussreaktion. Außerdem brauche ich ja Kritik um mich zu verbessern. ^^ Also bitte bitte schreibt ne klitzekleine Review. Nur damit ich weiß, dass es überhaupt jemand gelesen hat. Lob, Kritik, Morddrohungen - ich nehm' Alles! O.O  Hört sich das verzweifelt an?

Zu der Geschichte gibt es sonst nur zu sagen, dass mich die Idee irgendwann überfallen hat. Ich erwähne mit Absicht keine Namen, damit sich jeder sein Lieblingspärchen reindenken kann. Ich hab es zwar für ein bestimmtes geschrieben, aber ich will das ganz eurer Fantasie überlassen. ^^

Und das Wichtigste wie immer zum Schluss: ein riesengroßes Dankeschön an Loony, die von mir gezwungen wurde die FF Korrektur zu lesen. (Und die euch vor ein paar meiner Kommafehler bewahren konnte. Wer braucht die Dinger schon? O.o ) Sie schreibt übrigens auch grad an einer genialen FF. Überzeugt euch einfach selber und lest sie. *werbung mach* 


End file.
